


Reassurance

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: Smitten Murder Husbands AU [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hugs, Insecurity, Kissing, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Fem!Will is tired and doesn't understand why fem!Hannibal loves her so much. Turns out, they both love each a lot and fem!Hannibal is willing to show it.AKA:An excuse to have Willow Graham name a dog after Annabelle Lecter because they're both huge saps.





	Reassurance

Will was tired, bags heavy beneath her eyes. Jack had been working her harder than usual, sending her to two crime scenes a day for nearly a week now. Her mind buzzed, her eyes watered, and she was tempted to pull over, throw her phone into the snowy fields surrounding Wolf Trap, and lay down to sleep. Jack wouldn’t notice her death until she wound up on a coroner’s table. It was the perfect plan. Except, she was too exhausted to move out of the car. 

Since Annabelle and her had started dating, it seemed nearly impossible to give even her overworked mind a break. Dr. Annabelle Lecter requested nothing, had more money than Will had seen in her life, was a professional level chef, and was completely smitten with Will. It made Will nervous. She wondered how long the affection would last, especially with Jack interrupting every chance they had to be alone together. With every call from Jack, Annabelle looked more and more furious at Jack.

Perhaps to make up for his interruptions, Annabelle enjoyed holding Will against her body as much as possible. She pulled Will’s back into her chest, leaning her chin on Will’s head and comparing their size. Annabelle was nearly a head taller than Will, twice that if she was wearing her “I’ll Eat You Alive” heels. Annabelle seemed obsessed with comparing her long, smooth fingers to Will’s own, short and callused though they may be. Annabelle swept Will into hugs and cuddles, fitting Will in front of her even as she cooked, some nights. She wanted Will as close as possible at all times. Will hoped she didn’t smell too much like dog and murder. 

Will’s eyes grew heavy. She pulled over to the side of the road, resting her forehead on the steering wheel and sighing, heavily. Her house was still nearly a mile away, which would be fifteen minutes in this snow. She was considering throwing herself out into the snow with a note that said, ‘Jack did this,’ when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Her head lifted rapidly, her eyes wide as she stared into the white expanse of snow. A snow pile moved again, and Will realized that it was an animal or a person. 

Will didn’t hesitate to open her door and pull some extra beef jerky out of her glove box. She tore off a piece, holding it out to the seeming snow drift. Said snow drift approached cautiously, revealing itself to be a fluffy-coated white mutt with grey spots. It ate the jerky Will offered ravenously, as though it hadn’t been fed in weeks. Will held out her hand for the creature to sniff, which it did before licking her wrist. Will rubbed its head gently, the dog’s tongue lolling out happily. 

With renewed interest, it was a lot easier to get home. The dog sat on Will’s passenger seat, its face pressed to the heater. Up close and out of the snow, it was clear that the dog was too thin. Its tail was bent oddly and it whined whenever the appendage moved without its permission. Will had several theories as to what was wrong, but decided to find those after the dog had been treated with some love.

Will bathed the dog in her own living room, since it was too cold outside. She had stripped out of her flannel shirt, now only in an undershirt and jeans. Her hands and clothes were stained with mud and blood, since the dog injured in places. Will bathed it gently, the dog lapping at her face the entire time and getting muddy water all over Will’s floors and shirt. Will didn't care. She took her time blow-drying the dogs fur, revealing that it was actually silvery white. Its fur, once brushed, fell perfectly straight and neat. Its eyes were a warm brown. The dog was a girl, a good girl who immediately trotted off to sniff at the rest of the pack the second Will allowed it. Will watched her, in case one of the other dogs nipped, but they only responded to the newest addition with snuffling noises and curiosity. 

“Anna,” Will whispered, the polite, well-mannered dog looking up curiously. Will blushed up to her ears, burying her face in her hands. Anna returned to her side, licking at her fingers lovingly. Will couldn’t look at the dog without feeling like a sap. Eventually, all the dogs surrounded Will, settling around their master for sleep. Will rested her head on Winston’s back, Anna draped over her waist. Winston’s only response was to lick Will’s face, then lay down again, ready for a long nap. Will fell asleep on the floor.

Will awoke to a knock on the door and her pillow standing up. Will stumbled to her feet and to the door, ignoring the pain in her back, then opened it only a crack so the dogs couldn’t get out. The sight of Alana Bloom, as put together as always, and Annabelle, smiling comfortingly and dressed even more impeccably than Alana, made Will squeak and slam the door, pressing her back against it in case it decided to open without her permission. Her dogs stared at her. She stared back. Another knock sounded at the door. Will had a single moment to realize that she was wearing a muddy, dog-hair covered shirt and torn jeans before she opened the door all the way and let the dogs out to pee.

“Good morning, were there eight dogs just now, Darling?” Annabelle asked, immediately.

Will’s face flushed, but she nodded. She self-consciously tugged at her hair, said ponytail now a mess of knots and tangles. Her doubts about Annabelle returned in a whirlwind. She rubbed at her mouth, just in case she’d drooled in her sleep.

“Will, we’re here to discuss something with you,” Alana explained. “Would you like to get dressed first?”

“You look lovely this morning,” Annabelle stated, gripping Will’s wrist so she could press a kiss to the profiler’s palm. 

“I’ll pull on something warm,” Will commented, but Annabelle draped her own coat around Will’s shoulders.

“Will that do?” Annabelle purred, stroking Will’s cheek and looking so utterly smitten that Will couldn’t look at her.

“Is something wrong?” Will asked Winston, who was far off in the distance.

“Dr. Lecter has suggested that your recent symptoms may be caused by Encephalitis,” Alana explained. “We’d like you to be tested.”

“Sooner would be better, if it is Encephalitis,” Annabelle explained, tone a bit confused. “When are you free?”

“You’d have to ask Jack when my next off day is,” Will told Buster, as Buster laid on his back in snow, completely unmoving. Will was kind of growing concerned.

“Jack won’t argue against me if I tell him it’s necessary, especially with Dr. Bloom with me,” Annabelle stated, arm creeping around Will’s waist. “Give a date and consider it done.”

“T-tomorrow,” Will whispered.

“Done,” Annabelle promised, then turned to Alana, “Dr. Bloom, I’ll take care of making the appointment if you’ll talk with Jack.”

“Of course,” Alana agreed readily, leaving hurriedly, as though to give them more time together. 

“You’re sneaky,” Will whimpered, turning her head away.

“What’s wrong? Are you mad at me?” Annabelle asked, pulling away.

“No, I’m not mad,” Will huffed, finally risking a glance up to see Annabelle’s concerned gaze. “I don’t understand what you see in me. I have eight dogs, I look gross, and I’m just a bitter grump.”

“Will-”

“I just don’t get it,” Will grumbled, tears spilling from her eyes. “What makes me so stunning to you?”

Annabelle was still for a moment. Then, without a sound, her hand grasped Will’s shoulder. Carefully, she turned Will to face her and tucked Will’s head beneath her chin as she pulled the smaller lady into a tight embrace.

“When I first saw you,” Annabelle murmured, “you were gorgeous. You were radiant. You stood up to Jack and you were never fooled by any of his ideas. I was curious, at first. Then, I spent time with you and discovered that you are an enticing mind with a spellbinding personality and good looks. I fell in love the moment I saw you walk into Jack’s office. I was convinced you were to be mine when you opened the door in only panties, allowing me to see you without loose clothes for the first time. I was smitten the very second you walked through my door on our first date.”

Will didn’t respond with words, not at first. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Annabelle’s frame. She fisted her fingers in the soft material of Annabelle’s red sweater, but Annabelle didn’t say anything against it. Annabelle ran her fingers through Will’s hair, thin fingers somehow smoothing away some of the tangles without catching on any knots. Will raised her head to look at Annabelle. The psychiatrist looked hopeful.

“I love you, Annabelle,” Will whispered.

Annabelle’s whole face brightened. She lifted Will off her feet, spinning them around in circles as she buried her face in Will’s unruly curls. The dogs, curious, bounded around their feet, barking and yapping at the display. Annabelle peppered Will’s entire face and neck in kisses, sending Will into fits of laughter. The dogs bounced around them until Annabelle let will down, pulling their faces together to meet in another kiss, sweet and tender in all the right ways.

“I love you, Willow,” Annabelle stated, then kissed her lips again. “I adore you.” Another kiss. “I am smitten.” One more kiss. “You are the sun in my sky, Dearest Willow, I’ve loved you forever.”

“I love you too, Sap,” Will responded, smiling and kissing Annabelle herself. “Though, I guess you aren’t the only sap.”

Annabelle looked curious. It was a gorgeous look on her.

“Anna!” Will called to the dog, the mild-mannered dog bounding over to sit pristinely at Will’s side. Will blushed at Annabelle’s expression, a look that said she’d fallen for Will all over again, and whispered, “She reminded me of you. So, I named her Anna.”

“I never knew it was possible to fall in love everytime one saw another,” Annabelle whispered. “You exceed all my expectations- No, you shatter any expectation I have. I love her. I love you.”

“You don’t mind the dog smell?” Will questioned.

“The only thing I love more than the smell of your love for your dogs is the smell of you in my soap and bath, every other scent washed away aside from the two of us,” Annabelle stated.

“Sap,” Will laughed, but she was smiling. She reached up and kissed Annabelle, again.

“I love you,” Annabelle whispered, her eyes looking at Will as though she’d hung the moon in the sky.

“I love you, too,” Will responded, her eyes looking at Annabelle as though she’d painted every star in the sky.

They stood, wrapped around each other in an embrace. It ended too soon, despite not ending for over an hour.


End file.
